detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Stratford Tower
This article is about the chapter. For the building, see Stratford Tower. :For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. The Stratford Tower is the twenty-third chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has three different outcomes. Overview This chapter is from the perspective of Markus. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for The Stratford Tower, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. #Alone in Ferndale #Witness Android Discrimination #Back in Jericho #Markus Explains His Plan #Stratford Tower #Find a Way to Pass Security #*Talk To Android Receptionist #*Analyze Supervisor's Desk #*#Call Supervisor #*#Pose As Fireman OR Pose As Teacher OR Pose As Parking Attendant #*#Supervisor Leaves #*Talk to Unsupervised Android Receptionist #Convert Receptionist #Pass Security #Take Elevator #At Floor 47 #*Read G.I. Android #*Read Woman In Trouble #Retrieve Package #Acquire Maintenance Badge #Take Cart #Let North In #Security Blocks Server Room #Hack Robot OR Hack Dispenser #Security Distracted #Enter Server Room #*Lock the Door #*Forget to Lock the Door #**Employee Enters #***Use Alibi OR Stall #****North Stuns the Employee AND Leave Employee to Be Found #***Draw Gun #****Stun the Employee #*****Leave Employee to be Found #*North Calls Cradle #*Prepare to Cut Glass #*#Cut the Glass #*#Outside Tower #*#Attach Rope #*#Ascend #*#Reach Top Floor #*#Cut the Glass #On the Top Floor (checkpoint) #Call the Elevator #Blow Door Open #Reach Main Access Corridor #Security Blocks the Way #*Attack #**Draw Gun #*** Shoot Guard on Phone #****Simon Damaged #*** Shoot Guard Drawing Weapon #*Ruse #**Security Suspects Something #***Alert Central Security #**# North Attacks - important for later #**#Simon Damaged #**Incapacitate Security #In the Broadcast Room #Ring to Enter #*North and Josh Threaten the Operator #*#Operator Tries to Escape #*# Shoot Operator #*#Don’t Shoot Operator - important for later #*Deal With Android Operators #*#Prepare to Broadcast #*#Begin Calmly OR Begin Determinedly #*#Demand Recognition OR Demand End of Slavery OR Demand Equal Rights OR Demand Free Speech #*#Demand Justice OR Demand End to Segregation OR Demand Right to Work OR Demand Universal Suffrage #*#Demand Right to Own Property OR Demand Means of Reproduction OR Demand Territory #*# End Peacefully OR End Determinedly - important for later #*#*Leave Broadcast Room - if Incapacitate Security OR Shoot Guard on Phone AND Shoot Operator, Lock the Server Door also required #*#*SWAT Team Storms Room #*#**Simon Damaged #*#***Leave Simon #*#**** Simon Is Killed #*#***Try To Save Simon #*#****Fail To Save Simon #*#***** Simon Is Killed #*#****Simon Saved #On the Roof #*Simon Can't Continue - if Simon Saved, otherwise Run to Jump below #** Leave Simon #** Execute Simon #*Run to Jump #** Get Shot #***North Helps Markus - continues to Jump below #**Reach Roof Edge #**#Jump #**#Media Reacts #**#*''The Group Escaped But Simon Was Left Behind'' #**#*''The Group Escaped'' #**#*''The Group Escaped But Simon Was Destroyed'' Relationship Changes Jericho *Choosing "ruse" and successfully incapacitating the security guards *Choosing "assault" and shooting the security guard drawing his weapon *Simon is shot by a security guard *When Markus is "ready" to deliver his speech *Simon is shot by SWAT *Simon is killed in the broadcast room North *Forgetting to lock the door and North stuns the employee *Choosing "ruse" when discussing how to handle the security guards *Choosing "assault" when discussing how to handle the security guards *Shooting the news station employee *Sparing the news station employee *When Markus is "ready" to deliver his speech *Executing Simon on the roof if he is injured *Sparing Simon on the roof if he is injured Josh *Choosing "ruse" when discussing how to handle the security guards *Choosing "assault" when discussing how to handle the security guards *Shooting the news station employee *Sparing the news station employee *Executing Simon on the roof if he is injured *Sparing Simon on the roof if he is injured Simon *Shot by a security guard *Sparing him when on the roof if he is injured Public Opinion *Complete with no casualties *Complete with casualties *Picking the "peaceful" option at the end of the speech with no casualties *Picking the "determined" option at the end of the speech with no casualties *Picking the "determined" option at the end of the speech with casualties Notes * The coat Markus is wearing before heading to Stratford Tower is in fact the same "VETA" coat he picked up at Solid Waste Landfill. ** He lost it in the pool upon entering Jericho. It seems he did go back to retrieve it after all. * It has been noted that Josh is the only one of the four not to have a proper disguise. ** it is possible that Josh was not scripted to be in this chapter until much later in production, after alternate models had been finalized. * Markus can observe a lot of things in this chapter such as the screens on the ground floor and everything going on through the windows of the offices on floor 47. * If Markus takes too long to jump off the roof after deciding how to handle Simon, then he too will be shot by SWAT and fall to the ground. ** However, it isn't a hindering wound. With a hand up from North, he's able to make the jump as normal. de:Stratford Tower (Kapitel) ru:Башня Стрэтфорд Category:Walkthroughs Category:Markus’s Chapters